Marry Me Stiles
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Established STEREK. The day DOMA and Proposition 8 were overturned restoring the legality of same sex marriage to California. It was a good day for Derek to ask Stiles to marry him.
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Me Stiles**

Warning: Assumes that everyone survives Season 3.

ooOoo

Stiles would never forget today, the day that the Supreme Court overturned the Defense of Marriage Act and proposition 8. Gay marriage was legal in Calfornia once more.

Derek was cuddled up to him. The news reporter had just announced the groundbreaking decision, by a 5-4 vote.

"Its awesome isn't it?" Stiles enthused, snuggling his face into Derek's neck cutely.

"Yes it is," Derek agreed with that small smile of his.

Cora looked at them both with a scowl.

"Why you're not gonna marry him are you?"

Derek smirked at her.

"Maybe. What if I did?"

"Whatever," Cora shrugged.

"He is my mate," Derek pointed out. "What would be wrong with that?"

"Nothing its your life."

That would be that, so let his sister be a total sourwolf. Derek grinned at the name his brain suggested for her.

"Hey Stiles you wanna go out and celebrate?" Derek suggested.

"Would love to," Stiles beamed. "Let me go fix my hair."

Derek laughed and shook his head. Stiles loved his hair. He had to follow his boyfriend to the bathroom just to watch him fix it.

The boy ran a comb through the dark brown locks, spiking the front up a little just like Derek, and spraying a ton of product into his hair.

"Looks good?" Stiles questioned, indicating his hair.

"Always," Derek smiled at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He reached for Stiles' hand and threated their fingers together. The two of them walked out of the loft hand in hand. Everything was perfect.

They took the Camaro. Derek had an amused look on his face the entire time he drove. They ended up going to a Spanish place they both liked named Rosa's.

A olive-skinned waitress with blond highlights in her raven black hair showed them to their table. Derek ordered a Coke to spare Stiles because he couldn't have alcohol, legally anyway.

She brought them their drinks and left them their menus to look over. Stiles caught blue eyes staring at him with complete love and adoration. His own cinnamon eyes locked with Derek's and he smiled the most adorable grin.

"Stiles let's just cut to why I brought you here."

Stiles felt his heart literally jump in his chest, hammering madly. Derek reached across the table and took his hand. Stiles felt his eyes become a little wet. Was this?

Derek reached into his jeans pocket and took out a little black box. Stiles felt a rush of nervousness and happiness all at once, his eyes lighting up like Christmas.

Derek slowly pulled back the lid of the box, and set on the little cushion was a gold ring with a sapphire, Stiles' favorite stone. Stiles felt his breath quicken and placed his other hand over his heart.

"Stiles," Derek began. "I don't know what made me love you, but I only know that I do. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You're my mate, my partner, and I wouldn't even be alive today without you."

Stiles felt a tear of happiness streak down his face.

"Stiles Stilinski, will you be mine always? Will you take my name as yours? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Stiles whispered, face ecstatic with excitement. "Yes Derek! Its what I always wanted! I'm so so happy!"

Derek gave him a soft smile, very rare for him. He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his mate's finger. Stiles looked at it in admiration and awe. This ring that showed he belonged to Derek.

He knew they would be happy. It was a great day for marriage equality indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yep, a second chapter. Also the church is obviously an Episcopal church.

ooOoo

Stiles buttoned up his lavender suit jacket with shaky hands. He looked in the mirror at himself nervously, running his hand through his brunette hair.

"Oh my gosh, do I look okay Scott?"

"You look great," Scott grinned at him. "Here."

Scott spun Stiles around, holding the lavender bowtie that would complete the outfit. Derek had let Stiles pick and order his wedding outfit himself. Neither of them had any idea what the other would look like when they marched up that aisle.

Stiles thought the white dress shirt and lavender suit jacket and dress pants looked good on him. He wore white dress shoes, and now the bowtie completed the set. Scott pinned it to his dress shirt with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you dude," Scott told him. "Really."

Stiles smiled as wide as a million dollars and pulled his best friend into a hug.

ooOoo

Cora smirked at her brother's outfit. It was a formal black tux, but it suited him.

"You look sharp," she told him. "Knock em dead."

"Gee thanks," Derek told her sarcastically.

She held out her hand and he took it. They'd both agreed she should march him up the aisle since their parents were gone.

Derek hoped they were looking down and were happy, wherever they were.

Cora actually gave him a smile as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

ooOoo

Peter Hale looked very out of place. For one he was in a church. Not that it bothered him or anything, he just never went to church.

Melissa McCall gave him a sidelong grimace, noticing his discomfort. She actually placed a hand on his arm.

"Relax," she soothed, rubbing his arm.

Peter and Melissa might have been dating again, but so far nothing official. The two of them were keeping it their little secret for now.

Lydia and Isaac gave them a weird glance before snickering between them. Peter shot them a nasty look. Boyd sighed and shook his head.

ooOoo

Stiles fidgeted with his hands nervously, hoping he didn't screw this up. Scott had went on ahead. He was the last that would march up the aisle. His dad was standing nearby with a rather amused look.

"Nervous?" he asked with a grin.

"Well yeah," Stiles said.

"You know I remember when I married your mom. I was nervous too."

Stiles gave him a thoughtful look and a little smile, thinking of her.

"Do you think she sees all this?" he asked in a low voice.

"You know she wouldn't miss it kiddo," his dad smiled at him.

Stiles teared up a little and his dad gave him a supportive hug.

"She'd want you to be happy Stiles," the sheriff assured him. "To follow your heart. I'm sure of that."

"What about you dad?" Stiles asked questioning.

His dad stared at him for several moments before shrugging.

"I can't say I envisioned it like this in honesty," his dad admitted. "I'm glad you're happy son. That's what counts in my eyes. I love you Stiles."

"I love you too dad."

ooOoo

The Priest had taken his place before the altar, facing the congregation. He raised his arms, signaling everyone to rise from their pews. The wedding processional song began to play.

Lydia, Isaac, and friends all turned toward the back of the church. Cora stepped through the doors, Derek's hand in hers. He looked a little nervous, but they could forgive him that.

Scott walked behind them bearing the rings on a small cushion, two golden bands with the triskelion crafted into them.

Derek took his place to the left of the Priest, inhaling for courage. He was managing to keep it together so far. Scott and Cora stood behind him. He saw John at the end of the aisle now. Stiles would appear at any moment.

The processional music picked up in its ferver, and then there he was. Stiles took his dad's hand and they began the walk down the aisle. Their gazes met, and Stiles gave him the most beautiful smile.

Finally they were facing one another, the processional coming to an end. Stiles was still smiling, and Derek gave a little smile back.

The Priest addressed the congregation.

"Derek and Stiles have invited you here today to declare their undying love and dedication for one another. They want to tell you of that dedication in some words of their own."

The Priest motioned to Derek who stepped forward, inhaling as every eye was on him. He looked to Stiles who gave him a little smile for courage.

"Good afternoon," Derek addressed them. "I'd like to talk today about something called love. Something I thought I'd given up on."

He turned his gaze on Stiles, stepping toward him and taking his hand.

"Then I met you," he said directly to Stiles, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Stiles Stilinski, I love you more than words can express. I'm not good with words, but we don't need words."

He placed his hand over Stiles' chest, his heart.

"We speak with this, right here. I promise to love you, to be there for you everyday, and to always always protect you."

Stiles felt his eyes get a little watery from emotion, but he managed not to cry. They were silent for several moments and the Priest spoke again.

"Stiles, would you like to tell family and friends about your love for Derek?"

Stiles faced the congregation feeling a rush of nervousness, inhaling for courage.

"When I met Derek I didn't know I'd just met the man I'd spend my life with. Funny people always assume its like that. You would hardly have called us friends. I had his back, he had mine, and one day everything changed. I found myself thinking- there he is."

He paused to give Derek a wide smile, cinnamon eyes shining with affection.

"I saw a man who could love, who did love, even if he couldn't see it. I'm glad you did see it. I'm honored that you want me in your life, and I promise I'll be there for you... for the rest of my life."

The two of them joined hands again. The Priest spoke.

"Do you Derek Hale take Stiles Stilinski to be your partner? To love, honor, and obey? To hold and cherish forever?"

Derek smiled at Stiles.

"I do," he spoke.

"Do you Stiles Stilinski take Derek Hale to be your partner? To love, honor, obey, hold, and cherish forever?"

"I do," Stiles spoke gently, looking into Derek's blue eyes.

"The rings," the Priest said.

Scott stepped forward with the cushion. Derek took the band sized for Stiles, holding his mate's hand.

"Stiles this ring is a symbol of my undying love for you, my mate, in body and soul. Never doubt that I love you, and I will always protect you."

Stiles watched the golden band slide onto his finger, breath hitching at how overwhelming it all was. He smiled, eyes tearing up with emotion again.

Scott gave him a smile of encouragement. Stiles shakily reached for Derek's ring, taking it between his fingers.

"Derek, this ring is my pledge that I honor you. I'll always be right by you no matter what, you and me. This is the beginning of Sterek."

Derek grinned a little at that. Stiles managed to get the ring on his finger without screwing up, which was a miracle in itself.

"You all bear witness to these tokens of undying love and dedication," the Priest addressed the congregation.

He turned to Derek and Stiles again.

"By the authority vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you partners."

Derek cupped Stiles' cheek in his hand, claiming those lips with the most gentle and tender of kisses. Stiles felt himself melt into that kiss. This was the beginning of forever.

Stiles Hale. That's who he was now, and the thought made his heart soar with joy. Their lips pulled apart slowly. Stiles blushed furiously, but he was smiling.

"Stiles Hale," he whispered.

Derek smiled back. Yes, Stiles Hale, his mate...


End file.
